Holt Hyde
|Bild= |Alter=16...glaub ich. |Killer Style=Mein Style ist zu heiß für dich, Babe! Echt wah, ey! Aus meinem Körper springen voll krasse Flammen. Ich bin meine eigene Lightshow! Ich habe ein total abgefahrenes Yin-Yang-Symbol auf meinem Rücken, und ohne meinen Kopfhörer gehe ich nirgendwo hin. Man weiß ja nie, wann man 'ne Eingebung für einen heißen Beat kriegt. |Mordsmäßige Macke=Ich fahr leicht aus der Haut. Bin ich nicht stolz drauf, aber das passiert immer mal weider. Und dann dauert es monstermäßig lange, bis ich mich bei allen entschuldigt habe. Komisch, aber manche Sachen kann ich mir irgendwie nicht gut merken. |Haustier=Crossfade, mein Chamäleon. Er ist das allerbeste Haustier, weil ihn Veränderungen nie stören und er voll auf meine Musik steht. |Lieblingsbeschäftigung=Immer wieder neue Monstermusik mixen. Ich liebe es, meinen Sound zum Leben zu erwecken und wenn alle Monster auf der Tanzfläche dazu voll abrocken. |Absolutes No-go=Musik hören zu müssen, die voll öde ist. Ehrlich, wenn Musik einen nicht total verwandeln kann, dann verfällt man doch gleich in Totenstarre. |Lieblingsfach=Musiktheorie. Ich bin ja nicht so gut geworden, weil ich einfach nur Glück hatte. Ich übe monsterkrass viel, um der Beste zu sein. |Ätzendes Schulfach=Alles, was nicht groovt. |Lieblingsfarbe=Orange |Lieblingsessen=Scharf gewürzte Hähnchenflügel. Am besten müssen sie so scharf sein, dass selbst ein Drache heulen würde. |ABMF=Ich finde alle Monster cool, die auf meine Musik abfahren.}} Holt Hyde ist der 16-jährige Sohn von Mr. und Mrs. Hyde, letztere ist ein Nachkomme von dem Mr. Hyde aus dem 19. Jahrhundert. Holts Vater ist ein Feuer-Elementarwesen. Über Holt Hyde Holt ist die andere Seite von Jackson Jekyll. Er, wird wie seine andere Seite Jackson Jekyll von Cindy Robinson gesprochen Persönlichkeit Holt ist ein DJ, so er ist sehr sozial und präsentiert seine Musik. Er gesteht, dass er "hitzköpfig" ist und das er auch temperamentvoll ist.[[Holt Hydes Basic Tagebuch#11. August|Holt Hydes Basic Tagebuch, 11. August]] Aussehen Holt hat blaue Haut, sonnenaufgang-ähnliche Augen und ein schwarzes Tattoo auf seinem Gesicht. Seine Haare bestehen aus Flammen und er hat ein "Yin-Yang"-Tattoo zwischen seinen Schultern. Er hat ein Piercing an seiner linken Augenbraue. Transformation In jeder Art von Geschichte, haben Holt und Jackson keine Kontrolle über ihre Transformation und den Wechsel von einem unter speziellen Umständen. In der Cartoon Serie, ist es die Musik das die Transformation von Holt/Jackson verursacht. Das hat man zum ersten mal in "Familienangelegenheiten" gesehen. In [[Holt Hyde's Basic Tagebuch|seinem Basic Tagebuch]], Holts Transformation zu Jackson Jekyll beginnt normalerweise an dem Sonnenaufgang und hält bis zu dem Sonnenuntergang an. Holt bemerkt, dass, wenn er versucht hat zu sehen wie die Stadt tagsüber aussieht, er das Bewusstsein verliert, sobald die Sonne aufgeht. In Jackson Jekylls Tagebuch, wird revealed, dass der Auslöser for Jacksons Transformation hat since changed, so that es ist now also music als in the Cartoon. Specifically, "music mit ein 4/4 time signature played in excess of 90 decibels" triggers the Transformation into Holt. However according to the Tagebuch, because of Jacksons "elemental heritage + hyde Transformation + teenage boy" status, es ist likely to change again at least once more before er hits adulthood. In Holts Basic Tagebuch er displayed one example of having some elemental powers from Jacksons parental heritage, als er melted the pen er was using und sein entry indicated this had happened before. sein bio also uses several fire related puns. In the ''Monster High'' Buchreihe, the change ist caused by temperature shifts, be es from him getting hot from embarrassment or from outside forces like ein hot day. Despite not being aware of their true nature, there are times when Jacksons und Holts memories und abilities leak over to the other. For example, in the Tagebücher Jackson ist able to keep up mit Deuce Gorgon in ein basketball game (to the Gorgon's surprise), [[Deuce Gorgon's Basic Tagebuch#July 18th|Deuce Gorgons Basic Tagebuch, July 18th]] while Holt recognizes Draculaura at ein club despite the fact es's the "first" time er meets her.[[Holt Hyde's Basic Tagebuch#August 3rd|Holt Hyde's Basic Tagebuch, August 3rd]] Beziehungen Familie The exact way Holts family tree looks ist fuzzy at the moment. In Jackson Jekylls Tagebuch, es ist revealed that es's Holts Mutter from whom the dual nature comes, while sein Vater ist revealed to be ein fire elemental und implied to be the parent through which Holt ist the cousin to Heath Burns, ein fact first mentioned in "Fear Pressure". However, Ghoul Spirit states that Holts Mutter ist the Schwester of Heaths Vater, making the exact familial relations unclear. Until er was 16 years of age, Holt did not know er had ein human half in the form of Jackson. Neither seine Eltern apparently thought es was something they needed to inform him about. Especially Holts Mutter ist very protective of her little boy, und seeing him get hurt ist something that can trigger her Transformation into the mode most suited for helping him out. Also according to [[Holt Hyde's Basic Tagebuch|Holts Basic Tagebuch]], Holts Mutter doesn't keep the same job for long und the family regularly moves to ein place closer to her new job. In the ''Monster High'' Bücher, Holt regards Jackson als sein brother, als er reveals to Melody Carver: "Because DJ likes her. I can't do that to him...or me, or whoever....er's kind of like my brother, I guess." Heath Burns ist not related to Holt in the Bücher, und Holts Vater ist absent, leaving es unclear how much of conventional canon ist canon for the Monster High Bücher. Freunde Auf seinem ''Monster High'' Webseite Profil, ist er befreundet mit allen Monstern, die seine Musik mögen. Draculaura was at ein club when er war performing. In one of Monster High's facebook posts, es states that Hyde worked mit Deuce to make ein go-cart for the Monster Derby, so es could be assumed that Deuce ist friends mit both Jackson und sein alter egoFacebook post. Haustier Holts Haustier ist ein Chameleon mit dem Namen Crossfade, who absolutely loves Holts music. Romanzen In [[Holt Hyde's Basic Tagebuch|sein Basic Tagebuch]], hat er ein Date mit Operetta. Er also spots Draculaura at ein club, und calls her "ein heißer, kleiner Vampir" und her Spitzname "Ula D". Sein Gefühle für Draculaura seem to be ein result of the Erinnerungen er shares mit Jackson. In the webisode "Hyde und Shriek" trifft Holt Frankie Stein , nennt sie "Mrs.Hunderttausend Volt" und "Frankie 'Fine' Stein". Das may also be ein result of sein shared Erinnerungen mit Jackson Jekyll, als er had niemals met Frankie before to know ihren Namen, let alone develop an interest in her, or er hat the same interests als Jackson. Er seems to really care for Frankie als much als Jackson does, und loves to make her glücklich. Er ist ein little dissapointed when Frankie says they can't go out yet until er works things out mit Jackson, but ist willing to wait. They still stay friends und doesn't mind waiting for Frankie. Meta Timeline *'6. Mai 2010:' Mattel requests the trademark for Holt Hyde. *''' 22. Juli 2010:' Holt Hydes first doll ist on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. *' 1. September 2010:' Holt Hyde makes sein [[Monster High (Buchreihe)|''Monster High book]] Debüt in Monster High. *''' Oktober 2010:' Holt Hydes first doll ist released als part of the ''Basic series. *''' Oktober 2010:' Holt Hydes profile art ist revealed. *' Oktober 2010:' Holt Hyde makes sein Tagebuch Debüt in [[Holt Hyde's Basic Tagebuch|sein ''Basic Tagebuch]]. *''' 14. Januar 2011:' Holt Hydes profile ist published on the [[Monster High (Webseite)|''Monster High Webseite]]. *''' 23. Juni 2011:' Holt Hyde makes sein 2D Cartoon Debüt in "Hyde und Shriek". *' 12. Februar 2012:''' Holt Hyde makes sein 3D Cartoon Debüt in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". "Wusstes du schon, dass...?"-Fakten * Although DJ most commonly refers to ein disk jockey, in Holt’s case es also refers to Dr. Jekyll. * In the Cartoon series er hat ein habit of screaming sein words in like ein hair metal musician. * Crossfade hat an appearance in Ghoul Box in Holts Locker. * Das Licht während seiner Transformation ist in der Cartoon-Serie grün, aber in den Filmen orange. Holt Hydes Galerie Todschick Holt.jpg|Basic Holt Hyde Referenzen Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Elementarwesen Kategorie:Gestaltwandler Kategorie:Puppen-Charakter Kategorie:Buch-Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charakter Kategorie:Fright On! Charakter Kategorie:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Charakter Kategorie:Escape From Skull Shores Charakter Kategorie:Ghouls Rule Charakter Kategorie:2010 Puppen Kategorie:Basic